U.S. Pat. No. 7,896,304, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a support system for an outboard motor that uses mounts which are configured and positioned to result in an elastic center point being located closely to a roll axis of the outboard motor which is generally vertical and extends through a center of gravity of the outboard motor. The mounts are positioned so that lines which are perpendicular to their respective center lines intersect at an angle which can be generally equal to 90 degrees. The mounts are positioned in non-interfering relationship with the exhaust components of the outboard motor and its oil sump.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,820,701, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a mounting arrangement for supporting an outboard motor with respect to a marine vessel extending in a fore-aft plane. The mounting arrangement comprises first and second mounts that each have an outer shell, an inner wedge concentrically disposed in the outer shell, and an elastomeric spacer between the outer shell and the inner wedge. Each of the first and second mounts extends along an axial direction, along a vertical direction that is perpendicular to the axial direction, and along a horizontal direction that is perpendicular to the axial direction and perpendicular to the vertical direction. The inner wedges of the first and second mounts both have a non-circular shape when viewed in a cross-section taken perpendicular to the axial direction. The non-circular shape comprises a first outer surface that extends transversely at an angle to the horizontal and vertical directions. The non-circular shape comprises a second outer surface that extends transversely at a different, second angle to the horizontal and vertical directions. A method is for making the mounting arrangement.